Nobody's Singing To Me
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Song Fic and One-Shot. Got inspired by the song Nobody's Singing To Me by Charice. No Copyright Intended. This is about what happens to Fionna after Marshall Lee left for 4 years.


Nobody's Singing To Me

One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line though. No copyright intended.**

Cake left. She moved in with Lord Monochromicorn, because she got pregnant. I'm 21 now and I'm all alone. Well not completely, Gumball has kept me company. And Marshall Lee, well Marshall Lee said goodbye to me 4 years ago, when I was 17. He said he had to leave for a little while. To him I guess it didn't seem like a long time to be away, well to me it felt like forever. I miss him. I miss the way he would sing me to sleep or just sing to me. I miss that soothing voice of his. I miss our adventures. and now I'm surrounded by the silence. I never knew silence could be so loud. I'm surrounded by the loneliness, I really am all alone.

_Every time you go I'm in the shadows/Every day you know the pain inside grows/Without you I lose the way/Fall apart-go insane_

I'm at home, in my room staring at the darkness of the night, remembering what Marshall Lee said about the night, "The fun begins at night." he would always say that with a smirk. I smile sadly at the memory. Everyday the ache of missing him grows even more.

_Used to be I'd hide inside the tv/Lately that's not really working for me/No one with anything to say/Not to me/Not to me/On and on and on the days drone...I need a song_

I even used to watch TV at all hours without rest so my mind wouldn't wander with thoughts of him. I realized that after the first 6 months when he left, that it was disgusting because I wouldn't take care of myself properly and it was unhealthy. Gumball comes over everyday but we find ourselves with nothing really to say. I keep thinking I need Marshall Lee to sing me a song. A song so this pain of missing him would go away.

_What to do tell me what I gotta do/I can't sustain now the way I'm missing you/So I turn the radio up/Looking for a melody/But nobody's singin' to me/It's a blur don't remember what I heard/You said goodbye now I don't know where to turn/So I turn the radio up/Thinking I'm gonna find relief/But baby nobody's singin' to me_

I wish he were here to tell me how to get over him, I can't handle the way I miss him. It's like when he left, he took a part of me and didn't even know it. I need to find relief from this pain of missing him. So I turn the radio up and try to fill the silence but nothing seems to be working. I get out the iPod Marshall gave me for my 16th birthday, but no song is right. He's not the one singing to me. I'm so lost without him, I never knew how I felt about him until after he left. Funny how you never realize that you love someone after their gone. That's right, Fionna the Human has fallen in love with Marshall Lee the Vampire King. And the worst part is never getting the chance to tell him.

_Every night I'm just a victim of the silence/Nothing there to help I tell you love is violence/Hurts more and more with each day/If you're asking me the price is paid_

I hate this silence. I hate it so much, I'm surrounded by darkness and silence. I start to wonder if this is what Hell is like. I have read somewhere that love is a destroyer, I think I know what that means now. I hate that this pain keeps getting worse by the day, sometimes when it's really bad, I take sleeping pills, I just want to forget.

_Used to be that I could call on my DJ/Tell him what it is that he could play, play, play/Play those words I wanna sing along/Make me feel nothing's wrong /On and on and on the days drone...I need a song_

Marshall could sing me any song I wanted, any song at all. He was my own personal DJ as what he called himself. He told me a DJ is someone who'd mix music, no wonder he called himself that. I wish he could be my DJ right now, I need him to sing me his song.

_It's a blur don't remember what I heard/You said goodbye now I don't know where to turn/So I turn the radio up/Thinking I'm gonna find relief/But baby nobody's singin' to me/One word to take away this hurt/Waiting for one dream to bring you back to me /I need a song_

I don't remember much of this song that I'm listening to on full volume. Drowning out the silence. I keep having this weird dream of where me and Marshall are in a meadow laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars. And when I looked into his eyes I know that he's come back to me. I need him to come back to me right now. I don't even know when or if that will even happen. I sigh and walk to my window, looking out at the vast blue endless night sky. I start to hear a guitar playing a sweet melodic tune, I ignore the sound thinking that I've gone insane now to the point where he becomes a figment of my imagination. "Hey, Fi. Sorry I've been gone so long, did you miss me?" I heard him say or think I heard him say. I ignore it, letting the tears come as I fall into my own insanity. I turn around and I see him there, axe bass over his shoulder, same red plaid shirt, ripped blue jeans and red converse. Great now I'm imagining him. I decide to speak to the figment of my imagination, "Your not real, your not really Marshall Lee. Your just a result of my own insanity taking over me. I guess being alone for 4 years will do that to a person." I said.

The fake-Marshall Lee looked confused and concerned. "You have been on your own for 4 years?" fake-Marshall Lee asked, "Yes, just me and the tree house. Cake left when I was 16 remember, and Gumball does visit but hasn't lately. And there are no more adventures. But you already knew that, your just a figment of my imagination. I must be really insane to speaking to something I made up." I said stifling an ill-humored laugh and shaking my head. Fake- Marshall Lee's jaw tensed and moved forward coming to me and took my hand. I gasp, I can feel it. "I'm not your imagination, Fionna. I'm real, I'm here." Fake-Marshall Lee said. I looked at him skeptically, "No your not. I've just become insane to the point where I dream up someone to talk to. You left, your not coming back. Why should you, you have nothing to come back for?" I said.

He moved closer to me, "Damn it, Fionna! I am real. I am here. I did have something to come back for. I came back for you, I left you behind. C'mon Fionna you gotta believe me, I. AM. REAL." he said, I hesitantly touched his face, its cold and slightly warm. "M-Marshall?", "Is it you, is it really you?" I ask unbelieving. "Yes, it's me Fi." he said. "So, I'm not crazy? Your actually here?" I asked, he nodded, "Yeah, Fi. I'm here." he said smiling. A smile slowly formed upon my face, "But you know that even of you were crazy I'd still love you." he said smiling, "Y-You love me?" I ask. "Yes, Fionna, I love you. Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?" he said smirking. "I do now." I said. He smiled and kissed me, I giggled "I love you too." I whispered.


End file.
